


Northern Summers

by MariaJonsson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJonsson/pseuds/MariaJonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer finally arrives in truth in the North and Catelyn decides to enjoy the heat by sunbathing on the porch. Ned has other ideas when he comes home to find his wife, scarcely clad and no children in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Summers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been enjoying the great weather we’ve been having and while sunbathing with my friends today I got the idea for this, hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to George R.R. Martin. This is just for fun.  
> Warning: Be aware that the following content does include some foul language as well as sexual references. Proceed at your own risk.

Catelyn couldn’t ever remember it being so hot during the fourteen years she had lived in the North. Sure, during the summer it wasn’t as cold, and sometimes the heat would go up to double digits, but never more than maybe 15°c and so Catelyn often desperately missed the summers at Riverrun. But today the sun had risen as early as it always did in the North during summer, but with the bright sun came a clear sky and almost no wind travelling down from the wasteland further North.

 

The children hadn’t wanted to spend even the morning eating their breakfast inside and, Catelyn and Ned had permitted them to have their breakfast out on the back deck. They had soon left and then Catelyn was left alone, lying in her bikini enjoying the familiar heat on her skin, listening to the quiet that always accompanied an empty house. A rarity when you had six children living under the same roof, most under the age of ten.

 

Ned had had to go to work despite it being a Saturday and so Catelyn used the opportunity to sunbathe as she had in her youth in Riverrun. So after practically bathing in sunscreen, she had gone outside to enjoy the weather and the quiet of her home. Feeling a bit bad for being thankful that Ned had to go to work, since there was not a chance her hot blooded husband could have spent more than a few minutes under the hot sun rays, and the rest of the time he would have suffered in silent protest until he could take no more and then he’d not so subtly suggest they retreat inside.

 

Catelyn had been outside most of the day and the kids would be returning within the next two hours when the pool would close for the day. When she heard Ned’s car in the driveway, parking his BMW next to her SUV, she sat up expecting him to come straight here, but after a few minutes she laid back down when she didn’t hear anything.

 

“This is a sight a man could get used to coming home to,” Ned’s amused voice travelled over to her, and she turned her head so she could see behind her. Her husband was standing a little behind her, his hand tucked into the pockets of his shorts, his white t-shirt pulled tight over the muscles of his chest and upper arms. She smiled at him before lying back down, saving the image of him in her mind.

 

The sunbed, she was lying on, dipped a little as he sat down next to her, his presence casting a shadow over her.

 

“You’re blocking my sun.” Catelyn stated and Ned rose again and walked to the other side, leaning over to press a kiss to her hat covered hair.

 

“Where are the kids?” He asked, as he always did when they didn’t hound him as soon as he walked through the door.

 

“Sansa is with Jeyne Poole at her father’s cabin, she’ll be back tomorrow, and the rest went swimming at the pool.” Catelyn answered, letting her fingers run over his thigh.

 

“By themselves?” He said in alarm.

 

“Jon and Robb will watch out for them,” Catelyn stated, not concerned.

 

“They are fourteen year old boys at a swimming pool filled with half naked females, I wouldn’t put too much faith in their ability to watch over the others, especially Rickon.” Ned said, his voice laced with concern.

 

“I know Rickon can be a pit of a handful, but they know better,” Catelyn said soothingly, grabbing his hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze, “also, I called the pool after they left and asked Jory to have one of his guards watch out for them, and he said he’d do it personally.”

 

“You know they aren’t our personal baby sitters,” Ned lightly scolded her, but she knew he wasn’t truly cross with her.

 

“What’s the point of owning a local swimming pool if I’m not allowed to have the staff there watch out for my kids,” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Fine, if you think it is safe enough, then it is good enough for me,” he said before continuing, “at least this gives us some time alone, and I wouldn’t want to share this view with anyone,” He said as his warm hand came to lie down on her exposed stomach.

 

“Don’t,” she said as she pushed his hand away, “I don’t want to get an impression of your hand on my skin.”

 

“Please tell me you are wearing sunscreen,” he said in a low voice, not sounding as pleased as before but not really angry.

 

“Of course,” Catelyn answered, “but I think it might be time for some more. You wanna help?”

 

Ned made no reply, only groaned his answer of assent and moved to grab the bottle of sunscreen from the table next to them.

 

She heard the squirt of the lotion leave the bottle, but hadn’t expected that he’d squeeze it right onto her chest, so when the ice cold liquid hit her hot chest, she almost leaped up, shrieking in surprise.

 

“NED!” she scolded, throwing her arm out towards him, hitting him in the chest.

 

“I’m sorry, my love. Why don’t I help you spread it out a little?” The grin on his face told her that he wasn’t sorry at all and she contemplated not allowing him to help at all, since her heart was still racing from his little stunt.

 

She looked down and saw a mess of lotion just lying on her chest, lines of it traveling down the valley between her breasts. Before she could say anything, one of his large hands moved behind her head, tugging lightly on the strings that held up her top, she looked up and met his lustful grey eyes. His hands stopped and she saw the question in his eyes, the same one she had seen a thousand times before, and she nodded her head. She hadn’t stopped moving her head when she felt the top come loose, then his hands moved between her shoulder blades down her spine, making her shiver in his arms, to untie it completely.

 

He threw the garment onto the sunbed next to hers, and moved his hands, up towards her chest, lightly stroking over her collarbones and shoulders, as he spread out the cream that had fallen there.

 

He moved backwards and got some more lotion, and spread it on both of her arms, from each finger up to her shoulders, soothingly stroking calloused fingers over her delicate, freckled, skin.

 

After finishing her arms, he grabbed her hat and pulled it off her head. The bun of hair, she had stuffed under it came loose and her auburn tresses fell around her shoulders, a moan of appreciation leaving his lips.

 

“Gods, Cat,” he groaned, moving forward to catch her lips in a heated kiss, drawing back sooner than she had expected, his fingers tapping her nose with lotion.

 

After lightly stroking some sunscreen onto her face, he pecked her lips again, before moving back to his original task, dragging his fingers over the liquid already present on her breasts, smoothly dragging each hand over her breasts, squeezing lightly before repeating the motion. Her breath was becoming more laboured as she watched him drag expert hands, over her exposed skin, every now then stopping to tease her nipples, but mostly he just ran his hands over her sensitive skin, driving her to distraction.

 

“Ned,” she moaned, “please.”

 

She hated begging, it wasn’t fair. She was the woman. He was supposed to beg. But that had never been the case with them, she had always been quicker to lose control, to beg, to give up on the game of subtle flirtation.

 

“I’m not finished,” Ned said, leaning over to kiss the scars their children had left on her still flat stomach, “You’ll have to wait.”

 

She hated waiting.

 

Ned moved away again, straightening so that he could get more lotion, this time squirting it into his palm before rubbing them over her stomach and sides, taking as much time as before in making sure every inch of her was covered, carefully stroking right next to the line between her skin and her bikini bottom, never crossing the line.

 

“Turn around,” Ned asked, grabbing her far side hip with one hand, intending to help her turn to her stomach.

 

“WHAT?” She protested. What the hell was he playing at?

 

“You don’t want to burn your back,” he said in such a matter of fact voice, she would have thought this wasn’t affecting him at all if it weren’t for the tent at the front of his shorts.

 

“I don’t need sunscreen on my back when I’m lying on it,” she stated, not intending to oblige him.

 

“Of course you do. We don’t want another incident like the one in Dorne,” He said, and a quarter of her previous arousal flew into the wind, at the memory of having to take an ice bath, followed by a bath of aloe vera gel to soothe the burns she got when she and Ned took their graduation trip to Dorne, and forgot to put sunscreen onto her back and legs before enjoying some afternoon sex at a deserted beach.

 

“Fine,” she relented and allowed him to help her turn around on the sunbed.

 

Ned began again by stroking over her shoulders, and she felt like hours had passed, when he leaned over and asked her to turn around again.  He kissed her soothingly before moving down the bench, sitting next to her knees before taking one of her legs into his hands to massage the lotion into the skin.

 

He started at the toes, but moved quickly up to her knees on each side before stroking up each of her thighs, stopping shortly before touching her bikini. Letting his hand travel upwards on the inside of her thigh before moving his hand down on the outside. She heard panting and a drumming, and she realized they were coming from her, her breath was laboured and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

 

When he again passed by her centre, to move down the outside of her thigh, a whimper left her mouth and she couldn’t take it anymore, her hips were already moving of their own accord and she was dripping wet, and wanted nothing more than for him to stop his game and finish this, finish her.

 

He moved an arm over her hips, forcing her to lie still as he dragged the soaked bikini bottoms down her glistening legs.

 

“My, my, Catelyn. Enjoying yourself?” Ned asked with a grin, stroking a hand over her damp curls, but careful not to dip his fingers inside.

 

“Ned. If you don’t stop and fuck me, I want a divorce because of unnatural cruelty,” Catelyn growled at him, pushing his arm off her hips, pulling urgently at his t-shirt.

 

Ned just laughed, and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, the sun beating off his tanned chest and not for the first time, Catelyn felt jealous of the ease with which her husband managed to obtain a decent tan, a trait all of their children inherited except Robb and Arya, much to their displeasure.

 

After pulling off his shorts and boxers, and throwing them onto the other sunbed, he crawled up between her legs, gabbing her thighs tightly against his sides, allowing is throbbing cock to slide against her heat.

 

“Ned, please, now,” Catelyn moaned, letting her head fall back as she arched her back, desperate for more contact.

 

“Patience is a virtue,” he hummed into her skin as he moved his lips over her chest.

 

Catelyn said nothing, just groaned as he moved to suck on her nipples, first one, then the other. Before he moved up to her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth before moving his hips back and seething himself completely inside her in one stroke.

 

They moan in unison, her nails digging into his back as her muscles adjusted to the intrusion. It was quickly over after the long foreplay and Ned fell over the edge just seconds after her, crying out her name as he came. His head fell down onto her sweaty chest, his cock still inside her as his seed started leaking down her thigh.

 

“Gods, Cat. I’m so glad we decided to build that swim hall instead of having one in our backyard,” Ned groaned, leaving a few kisses on the love bites he had left on her breasts and shoulder.

 

Catelyn just moaned her agreement, to drained to manage a response.

 

“We should get up, the kids will be home soon. The Greyjoy boy is driving them and I don’t think you want him to see us like this, not to mention the therapy fees we’ll have to pay if our children find out we have sex outside our bedroom,” she said, stroking a hand through his damp hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

 

“If you hurry, I’ll even let you help me in the shower,” she whispered in his ear, the words having barely left her lips before he was pulling her up and dragging her towards their house.

 

The End.


End file.
